


No One

by WhenTheFloodsRollBack



Series: The Janus Program [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Original Work
Genre: Gen, The Janus Program (Venus Group)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheFloodsRollBack/pseuds/WhenTheFloodsRollBack
Summary: Alexandra talks to her sister about her lack of a sense of self.“When I’m on missions, I’m no one. There’s nothing in my head, just parameters and tactics and the metronome. And I was okay with that, but-”
Series: The Janus Program [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599604





	No One

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the Janus Program, please read the notes on my first work in this series, (Pretty In) Red.

“When I’m on missions, I’m no one. There’s nothing in my head, just parameters and tactics and the metronome. And I was okay with that, but-” Alexandra swallowed. “But what am I outside of missions, either? I’m just empty, all the time. Just a doll that gets up and obeys orders and goes back to the shelf." 

_A person would cry now, wouldn’t she?_

Mal shook her head. "That’s not true and you know it.”

“What am I, then?” Her gaze, which had become more and more unfocused, snapped to meet Mal’s, challenging. 

Mal faltered, trying and failing to think of words that seemed like they would help. 

“You’re family,” she managed eventually, reaching over to pull Alexandra into a hug. “You’re my sister, okay?”

“…Okay.”


End file.
